Family Dilema
by LovelyBMWfan
Summary: Eric's mom comes and visits after the break up and make up


Topanga sat on the couch of her Victorian home. She was resting after having a full day of cleaning for her Mother and father -in-law's visit, Amy and Alan.   
  
Although, Amy was not fond of Topanga for leaving Cory for her brother, would always support Eric no matter how backstabbing he was.  
  
Eric came rushing through the door, "Oh, I'm so sorry hunny, I did not mean for it to take that long at the office, we had files due and I had a beligerant client, look, anything you want, I'll do!" He smiled one of his ERIC MATTHEWS smiles and looked around.   
  
"Oh god, you did everything, allready?" He looked at Topanga with puppy dog eyes. "I'm so sorry hunny." Topanga got up and put her finger on his lips, then leaned foward and kissed him.  
  
"Wow," he said. "intereseting way to say, why would you leave me here with all the work." She emiled and said, "Would you like me to say I hate you in my special language?" He smiled and hugged her.   
  
"So, how was your day hun?" asked Topanga walking towards the kitchen to set the table for dinner.  
  
"Ugh!, Rough as hell!" He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cup. "I'm afraid to ask how was yours." He laughed.   
  
Topanga giggled and said "I cleaned and thought of you. Of course." Eric walked by her and kissed her neck, "Yeah, I can tell, you smell like Ammonia." Eric chuckled.  
  
Eric took a sip of his Pepsi and rinsed out his cup.   
  
He ran to the bathroom and was relieved to find the whole thing white. Never had it Been White before, maybe grey, but not white. He went, then came in and kissed Topanga again. "Oh my god, what did you use on that bathroom?" She smiled and said, elbow grease, and more Ammonia. They laughed at each other. Eric went to the couch and sighed "Wow, it looks as white as...." His sentance was cut short when Topanga approached him...with whipped cream.  
  
"Whipped cream" he finished. Topanga smile a devious smile and sat on top of Eric and started kissing him, she unbuttoned his shirt and started spraying, Eric sat up, "Did you here anything?"  
  
"No, silly." She lowered her head and looked back up at Eric, who wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking through her.  
  
She turned around and saw Mr. and Ms. Matthews standing in the doorway of the living room.   
  
"Oh no," Topanga whispered  
  
Amy smiled at Topanga and Eric. Hey you to are married, continue, please don't mind us." Eric looked at his dad, who sneaked him a thumbs up.  
  
"So how are you two?" Amy said as she extended her arms wide, ERic and Topanga exchanged parents with big hugs.   
  
"I missed you two so much, talked about you everyday!" Alan said as he messed with Eric's hair.  
  
"We're doing fine mom, dad!" said Eric with a huge grin.  
  
"I can see that Amy said as she looked around there lovely home. "This is too awesome," Eric's dad said looking at the circular stairs leading to a gigantic painting on the celing.  
  
"I'm so proud of you two, the most successfull lawyer in the country." She looked at Eric  
  
"And a world class doctor!" She looked at Topanga  
  
ERic grinned from ear to ear, "Most succesful in country is better than world class. Ha!" Topanga giggled and his mom slapped him on the head  
  
"You are the most wonderful couple in the Matthews family." Alan said  
  
Everyone smiled and proceeded to the kitchen. Eric whispered in Topanga's ear, "Ammonia odor!" Topanga gasped and said, "Exuse me, I need to go freshen up a bit" Eric smiled and said, "Yeah me too, be right back mom and dad," He ran into the living room and grabbed the whipped cream and proceeded up the stairs. Alan caught a glimpse of the can and shook his head at Ms. Matthews. "They're married!"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Meanwhile Cory sat in his 2 bedroom apartment with the news on. He wasn't unsuccesful, he just didn't want to settle down into a home, until he had someone to settle down with. He was a Doctor that delivered baby's and lived with his best freind Shawn, who would soon be leaving to Europe with Angela, his wife and Jack. and Rachel. He was invited to come and join them in the house they were putting all there money together to buy, but he refused, the reason still unknown to him. He didn't want to be alone, but something was stopping him.  
  
"In other news, Eric Matthews won the big one today, defending Microsoft, he raked in the doe. He is donating half to the loacal "Make a wish foundation", talk about sweet and charming huh Mark"   
  
"Back off Marge, this man is married to one of the sweetest girls in the world, Topanga Matthews. She is a local Doctor in New York"   
  
Cory shook his head and whispered, "Backstabbers!"   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Topanga, Eric, Amy, and Alan sat, remininsing on old times, each one rememberring NOT to bring up Cory, but who broke the ice. Can't ya guess  
  
"Oh Remember that time, I couldn't date, because Cory was afraid becauseI told him how scary it was, then he had that big make out sceen with.." Topanga kicked him from under the table.  
  
Eric looked around, "Oh darn, I don't remember that either."  
  
There was a dead silence in the room.  
  
Topanga got up and said "So, I guess no one is hungry anymore, are they?" she started collecting the plates until Amy looked at her and said, "Why would you step in between a brother to brother relationship.?" she got up and walked to the living room. Alan looked at TOpanga and shrugged and ran into the room with Amy.   
  
Topanga looked at Eric with tears in her eyes.   
  
"They always blame me, never Tarzan, the curly haired monkey" cried Topanga, while they werein bed that night  
  
Eric held her in his arms, with a tear rolling down his face, remebering what happened and how he and his brother had been so bitter towards each other for the past couple years. Unfortunatly Eric was bron with the gift to forgive and forget, while Cory sat alone every night.   
  
"Don't worry about it.." Eric said  
  
He kissed her on the forhead and stroked her hair. "It will all get better. They love you, just a little mad about Cory, that's all"  
  
Eric hugged her again, and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
The next day Topanga woke up and creeped downstairs to make breachfast, she smelled cofee, bu ignored it until she saw Amy dipping coffee in the dining room. Topanga silenetly sighed  
  
"Good morning Topanga," Amy said  
  
"GOod morning to you to Ms.Matthews."  
  
"Look I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean it to go like that. I'm just worried about Cory you know?"   
  
"All is forgiven Ms.Matthew's, now, I know you have been waiting to see her, do you want to see our baby Cece?"   
  
Amy jumped up and yelled "Yay!"   
  
"Ok, I'll be right back, I need to go pick her up from her freinds house she spent the weekend with."  
  
"Oh, I'll go with you!" Amy smiled  
  
They got into there car and dove up the street and got CeCe  
  
"You know Topanga, I will accept an appology from you at any time!" Amy said as they drove back  
  
Topanga glanced at her "For what?"  
  
Amy laughed "For sleeping with my sons brother, that's what!"  
  
Topanga laughed mockingly, "Ha Ha, yeah, that's funny, real funny Ms. Matthew's. Hm? Did Cory tell you he cheated on me with some tramp from the street? Or that he put me of like the second wing?"  
  
Ms. Matthews gave her a confused look, "Topanga, it didn't mean anything, it wasn't like he LOVED the girl, he just made out with her. Your the one who had actual FEELINGS for his brother."  
  
"Mommy?" said CeCe, "Should I cover my ears?"   
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER, AMY, HE KISSED HER! I NEVER KISSED ERIC WHEN I WAS GOING OUT WITH HIM, OR WHEN HE PUT AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON MY FINGER!!"  
  
"Mommy, should I cover my ears?" asked Cece  
  
"You were my sons Fiance. You could have found a way to work it out, instead you married and had sex with his brother!"  
  
They pulled up to the house and Topanga slammed her door.   
  
CeCe got out the car and ran to the door with her hands on her ears. Eric, who saw them through the window opened the door for Cece.   
  
"What's wrong CeCe? Ears hurt?" Eric asked  
  
"No mommy and Big mommy were having a disoguement!"  
  
"You mean disagreement!" said Topang, she looked at Eric and then corrected herself, "Freindly disagreement, where I kept in mind this was my HUSBAND'S mom!"  
  
"Oh with that attitude, missy, not for long!" Amy said as she walked by Eric  
  
CeCe ran upstairs to her room and shut her door.  
  
"Good job, Cece, you'll get a piece of candy later!" Eric shouted up.   
  
"I just can't beleive, you would blame me, when Cory cheated on me!?" Topanga yelled at Amy  
  
Eric sat them all up in the living room so they could all talk this over.  
  
"Cory did something that meant nothing. I could kiss any guy on the street and still love your father, a kiss doesn't mean anything.!"  
  
"Oh, but I would so divorce you!" Alan said  
  
Everyone laughed which released a little tension in the room  
  
"Look, I never have, and probablly never will agree with you marrying Eric." Said Amy  
  
"That's fine with me, Amy, just stay out of my way I will stay out of yours!" Yelled Topanga  
  
"Exuse me, its Ms.Matthew's to you!" Yelled Amy  
  
"Mommy!" called CeCe from upstairs. "My Tv, doesn't go up that high, I can still here you yelling.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!" Yelled Amy "Why don't you join us down here CeCe, this conversation is meant for you to here to!"  
  
CeCe ran back to her room, this time cutting her radio on.  
  
Topanga got up and walked towards her with her finger pointed straight at her. "Don't you dare tell my daughter to shut up!"   
  
"Topanga, please sit down, PLEASE!" Eric said  
  
Topanga sat back down and glared at Amy  
  
"Now, listen up, both of you, Topanga loves me, we are married, we have a home, we have a child. Although I feel bad that me and him havn't talked for a while, Topanga, well what can I say, she has great taste!" He said as he popped his collar  
  
"Oh, Please, Eric, you and I both know she just married and slept with you to get back at Cory..." Amy said as she laughed  
  
There was a dead silence then TOpanga spoke up  
  
"Get out of my house, get out of my HOME NOW!"   
  
"Exuse me, this isn't just your house, it's Eric's too!" Amy yelled as she stood up "and Eric would not kick his mother out!"  
  
Eric looked down and said "Please, don't make me choose!"  
  
"That's allright Eric, she is your mom, you have to stick by her, blood is thicker than water!" Topanga said as she stood up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Eric, you made the right choice!" Amy said  
  
Alan stood up and said, "You know maybe we should go!"  
  
"No, and let Topanga win. NO way!" Amy said  
  
Eric went opened to the door and opened it, "Mom, if this whole thing is about a battle with Topanga, you gotto go! NOW!"  
  
"What? You know, I thought that you were smarter than to pick water over blood, but is seems that you are just as airheaded as your wife!"   
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I LOVE HER SO MIND YOUR OWN BUINESS!" said Eric  
  
"Well, thats's to bad, she doesn't love you!" Said Amy  
  
"AMY, Let's go!" Alan said grabbing Amy's arm  
  
Amy laughed "Don't worry, she will break your heart, just like she did Cory!"  
  
"Mom, I'm fighting the urge to to hit you mom, but your really trying my patiance!" said Eric.  
  
"Eric, we'll call you later...Bye!" said Alan as he pushed his wife out the door.  
  
"And then he'll come crying back to us, saying how she got with another guy! HA!"  
  
"Goto hell mom!" Yelled Eric right before he slammed the door  
  
Topanga ran downstairs and hugged Eric, "I'm so sorry.."   
  
Eric released her and said, "I need to think."   
  
Topanga sat on the couch and put her face in her hands  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
So how did you guys like it. THanx for the reviews on the last one guys.   
  
The next one will go into further detail on what happens to Cory and Jane Tessa. :)) 


End file.
